1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular lamp and more particularly to a vehicular lamp that has a projection-type light source unit in its lamp chamber.
2. Prior Art
FIG. 7 shows a prior art vehicular lamp that has a projection-type light source unit. In this vehicular lamp shown, the lamp chamber, which is formed by a lamp body 1 and a front cover 2, houses the light source unit. The light source unit is formed by a substantially ellipsoid reflector 3, which has a light bulb 4, a projection convex lens 6, and a cylindrical lens holder 5 interposed between the reflector 3 and the light bulb 4. The reference numeral 7 denotes a toric lens fitting that is a holding member and holds the peripheral portion 6a of the convex lens 6 on the lens engaging portion 5a of the lens holder 5. The lens fitting 7 is fastened by screws 7a to the lens holder 5. The reference numeral 8 denotes a shade that forms a clear cut line of a low beam, and the reference numeral 9 denotes an extension reflector that extends between the front opening of the lamp body 1 and the light source unit.
In this conventional vehicular lamp, the convex lens 6 and the lens holder 5 are fixed by mounting the lens fitting 7 from the front of the lens holder 5 and then by fastening the lens fitting 7 by screws 7a. In this structure, the lens fitting 7, the fastening screws 7a and the bosses 5b having screw holes form a lens fixing means, and this lens fixing means is provided on the exterior of the projection-type light source unit (or the lens holder 5). For this reason, the inside of the lamp chamber can be seen through the front cover 2 when the lamp is not lit; and in addition, the structure, in which the front end portion of the light source unit that has the lens fixing means on its outside periphery protrudes forward from the opening of the extension reflector 9, can be seen also. Thus, the problem of this lamp is that its external appearance is poor.